El milagro tan común
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: De todos los milagros que hay, cuando uno se enamora es el mayor.* Pero es todavía mayor cuando ambos se corresponden el amor.


Hola sempais :d Vaya, me he estado matando por hallar una nueva idea para RusiaxChina y creo que por fin he sacado algo... Claro que como la pequeña mentecilla de Mary ^^u esta un poco raro.

Inspirado en una de las canciones de mis pelicula preferida: El jorobado de Notre Dame II. (¡Las buenas peliculas!=´D)

**Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Himaruya. Si fuera mío, os juro que solo aparecerían los Aliados (excepto Francia ¬¬, lo cambio por Italia :D)**

**Aclaraciones: Yaoi. Quizá un poco de OC en los dos personajes que me he robado prestados *-***

Narración.

-Dialogo-

**_Pensamientos de Yao- kun_**

Sinb más que decir, aquí se los dejo.

* * *

><p><strong>=EL MILAGRO TAN COMÚN=<strong>

**.**

**.**

El susurro del viento sobre las hojas. La leve brisa removiendo sus cabellos lenta y suavemente. Y él disfrutándolo con una sonrisa, apenas perceptible. Era en estos momentos en que la soledad que cargaba sobre sus hombros, le parecía la compañía más bella del mundo. Aquel silencio solo roto por el susurro de sus pies desnudos al moverse dentro del agua cristalina. Ésta era más bien fría, y al principio, cuando sumió los pies en ella un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

El lago Poyang, con el atardecer pintándolo poco a poco de anaranjado rojizo era uno de sus lugares favoritos. La tranquilidad que en él se respiraba era demasiado _perfecta. _

Sus ojos permanecían cerrados desde minutos atrás, sumiéndolo en una oscuridad temporal. Agudizando el oído lograba encontrar el canto de los pajarillos, incluso el sonido de su respiración y a través de los minutos: los latidos de su corazón.

Cada vez que venía a ese lugar tendía a olvidarse de que fuera de él había un mundo. Que existía otro _algo. _

Pronto la brisa se convertía en un aire más fuerte y helado, hasta el punto de hacerle temblar levemente. No lo suficiente para irse de ahí. No, él quería quedarse en ese silencioso y tranquilo lugar. Quería contemplar la luna iluminar los caminos y el agua, quería ver las estrellas y fingir que ahora no existía nada, ni siquiera él.

–¡Vodka! Te sientes más fuerte. ¡Vodka! No más sentirse mal. ¡Vodka!...

Inmediatamente abrió los ojos, sorprendido e incluso uno podría decir que asustado. El reconocimiento de aquella voz inocente y un poco infantil le pegó de lleno como si se tratara de una patada. ¿Qué hacía él aquí? ¿En su lugar privado? ¿En su momento de paz?

No giro la cabeza, esperando que los cantos de aquel _amigo suyo _se alejaran de él sin que el dueño de éstos se diera cuenta de su presencia. Seguramente, Rusia estaba cantando eso porque venía con una botella en mano.

**_¡Por todos los dragones del occidente que sea así y se pase de largo! _**

–¡Vodka! Tus ojos son brillantes. ¡Vo…!– de repente su voz cayó. Yao se puso tenso –¡China!

**_Mierda… _**

Yao se giro hacia el ruso y trato de darle su mejor sonrisa. Lo que no podía lograr sin pensar en lo nervioso que le ponía. Había buscado este lugar solo para mantenerse a cierta distancia de Iván. No lo quería tener cerca. No. Más bien no _debía _tenerlo cerca.

Su presencia no solo lo ponía nervioso. Lo hacía sentirse extraño. Como si… como si…

–Hola Rusia, aru– le dijo en un forzado tono amistoso –Creí que te quedarías en el hotel que te ofrecí, aru.

Iván le sonrió, cerrando los ojos amistosamente. A Yao le dieron ganas de saltar al agua y nadar hasta el otro lado. Volver alejarse de él, y que esta vez…

**_Entienda que no quiero tenerlo cerca. _**

Pero Iván nunca entendía eso. No entendía que cuando le tocaba Yao se sentía… feliz. Se veía _libre. _Lo cual era curioso, teniendo a consideración que Rusia lo quería para él.

**_Solo él. Para él. Nunca para nadie más. _**

–Pero ahí no está China, da– contesto Iván sonriente.

**_Lejos. Quiero que _****estés _lejos. No quiero oír lo que me estás diciendo. Iván… por favor._**

Yao bajo la mirada al agua. Su reflejo un poco distorsionado por las ondas que formaban sus pies al moverse solo un poco. Iván aún sonriendo, con un traje mandarín rojo con pantalones blancos. Se veía realmente tierno. Incluso llevaba un panda de peluche colgando de su hombro.

Iván dejó de sonreír y miro a Yao con un gesto un poco curioso.

–¿No tienes frío?– le preguntó, señalando los pies de Yao. Él negó con la cabeza, en silencio. –¿No está fría el agua, da?

–Un poco…– susurro Yao con voz apenas audible. Iván volvió a sonreír.

–Me gusta mucho este país, ¿sabes?– dijo de repente, segundos después de silencio –En realidad… me gusta cualquier país donde no haga frío… pero China es muy hermoso.

Yao se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

**_Pero mi corazón late más fuerte al oírte decir eso. _**

–Este lugar es muy tranquilo, ¿verdad?– volvió a hablar Iván, sonriente –¿A China le gusta mucho venir aquí?

–Sí.

–Entonces a mí también me gustará venir aquí siempre que visite a China, da.

Yao se giro a verlo, un poco sorprendido, sonrojándose violentamente, váyase a saber por qué.

**_Pero lo sé. Sé que esto que siento en mi pecho. Esta cosa tan pesada que aumenta de tamaño, es mi corazón. Un corazón latiendo por él. _**

Era ridículo que pensara de esa manera. Pero así era. Así lo sentía él.

**_Además… ¿qué le hace pensar que lo volvería a invitar?_**

–¿Por qué no te sientas?– le pregunto Yao a Iván. El ruso lo miro, perdiendo por unos segundos su sonrisa. Luego de unos segundos hizo lo que le pedía el chino.

**_La cercanía de Iván no me da paz. Pero me hace feliz. _**

Al sentarse a su lado, Iván rozo levemente el brazo de Yao, e inmediatamente él se tenso. Procuro no mantenerle la mirada al ruso. No quería volver a perderse en aquellos ojos y soltar puras tonterías.

**_¿Desde cuándo me siento así? ¿Por qué Iván tiene el poder de hacerme sentir como un increíble cobarde? ¡No soy así! ¡Claro que no! _**

Abrió la boca, decidido a decir algo. E inmediatamente la cerró.

**_¡Pero no puedo decir cualquier cosa!_**

Se mentía. Cuando estaba ahí Rusia, era incapaz de decir _cualquier cosa. _

Iván permanecía mirándole. Si bien él mismo sabía que no entendía por qué es que todos le tenían miedo, o se sentían incómodos en su compañía, no entendía por qué es que China siempre parecía quererlo alejado. En realidad… no quería hacerle nada malo. Sólo quería que China estuviera a su lado y fuera uno solo con él. Eso era incluso un buen deseo.

Ó… que alguien le definiera ese concepto.

–¿China está enojado conmigo, da?– preguntó. Yao se giro a verlo. Parecía lleno de pánico porque Rusia pensara eso.

Volvió a abrir la boca. Volvió a cerrarla.

**_Puedo escuchar como mi corazón me pide no sentirme así con él. Puedo sentirlo sufrir. Entonces ¿por qué? Si le dijera que yo estoy enojado con él…_**

–Sí, aru…– susurro Yao mirando el agua.

**_Podría olvidarme de que quisiera estar conmigo. _**

Hubo un largo silencio. Yao no se atrevía a levantar la mirada. Sabía que eso era lo que quería… No. Eso era lo mejor. Para él, para Iván. Para los dos. Pero no quería verlo irse. No quería sentir el desdeño de él.

Pero Rusia no se movía, y aquello dio pie a que Yao levantara la vista, lentamente. Se encontró con el ceño levemente fruncido de Rusia, y sus ojos… esos ojos.

Algo le impedía seguir respirando. Algo sobre su pecho le impedía a su corazón seguir latiendo.

–¿He hecho algo mal?– preguntó Iván. Yao noto el tono de tristeza en la voz del ruso.

–Yo…– susurro, aturdido –No…

–¿Entonces?– preguntó confundido.

–Simplemente… No quiero estar aquí contigo, aru…

Iván le mantuvo la mirada tanto rato que Yao tuvo que apartarla primero. Y aún así la seguía sintiendo.

–Entonces…– susurro Iván –Creo que mejor me voy… No quiero que China me odie más…

Iván se puso de pie y dio media vuelta. Yao apretó los dientes y los puños.

–No te odio, aru.

Pero aquel susurro se lo llevo el viento, lejos de los oídos de Iván.

**_Es lo mejor. No quiero sentirme así… No quiero amarlo. _**

El viento dejó de soplar. Las lágrimas le escocieron los ojos y comenzaron a rodar sobre sus mejillas. El dolor siempre es pasajero. La tristeza viene después. A veces le acompaña el odio, y el vacío va después.

El tiempo seguía corriendo. Lenta y tortuosamente. Su respiración comenzó a hacerse más agitada. Sólo segundos debían haberle bastado para darse cuenta de que aquella muralla que un día había construido lo había separado de todo. Había querido separar también su corazón con ella.

Sólo minutos le tomo darse cuenta de que era un estúpido. Pero terco se quedo ahí sentado, absorbiendo el dolor que le causaba haber pedido que Iván se alejara de él.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y caían al agua ahora oscura. Sobre su cabeza la luna y las estrellas.

¿No se te antoja bella su compañía? ¿No crees que desde arriba ellas te ven y ríen, lloran, odian y aman como tú? ¿No las miras y te preguntas si ellas te ven eternamente?

Y llegas de pronto a la conclusión de que ellas no sienten nada. Sabes que no te miran. Sabes que su compañía sigue siendo la misma soledad.

Y Yao sabe que él no es una estrella. Ni la luna. Él no puede dejar de sentir. Él no puede dejar de amar.

**_Aquella imagen. Aquella imagen que siempre está conmigo._**

¿No es tan solo Iván? La imagen está incompleta… ahí falta algo. Ahí falta él.

Yao se pone de pie. Sus pies escurren del agua oscura de la que han salido. Comienza a correr. Corre sin importarle que los pies le empiezan a doler bajo las ramas que les raspan mientras desnudos corren por el camino.

El camino hacia Iván.

**_Un poder que me arranque del pecho el corazón, será aquel que me saqué a Iván del corazón. Aquel poder no será nunca un milagro. _**

Su milagro será estar junto a él.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Corrió como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Los metros se convertían en kilómetros, y los segundos en eternidades. Lejos. Iván ahora estaba tan lejos.

¿No era eso lo que querías? Alejarlo, dejarlo atrás. Apartarlo con la misma fuerza que sabes es para unirlos.

**_Unirnos como uno. _**

A lo lejos una sombra. Es Iván. El por qué lo sabe no le queda muy claro. Él también corre.

Es muy rápido. Sabe que si no hace algo, se irá. Trata de apretar el paso, pero cada vez lo deja más y más lejos.

–¡IVÁN!– gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Y entonces sus pies se enredaron con las ramas y cayó al suelo.

Siente el vértigo y pone las manos para no caer de cara. El dolor se amortigua. A lo lejos distingue como la sombra se aleja. Iván no lo escuchó.

Las lágrimas vuelven a correr por sus mejillas.

–¡Iván!– nunca lo llamó así –¡Iván, aru!

Gastaría su nombre así. Ya no era Rusia, el país a quién todos temían, el país que lo deseaba e incluso a veces le llegaba a atemorizar. Era Iván. Solo eso.

Solo el milagro que le ayudaría a sentirse seguro.

–¡IVÁN!

Estiro su mano. No lo va a alcanzar.

**_Tan solo… Tan solo que sepa que no lo odio…_**

¿Y por qué no se lo dices tú mismo? ¿Por qué al caer dejas de correr? ¿Por qué no te levantas y le sigues?

¡Síguelo hasta Rusia! ¡Hasta el fin del mundo!

Yao se pone de pie con lentitud. Corre de nuevo. Corre sin detenerse. Hasta que sus piernas duelen y las plantas de sus pies arden y sangran por aquellos raspones.

No lo ve. Pero sabe que ha tomado este camino. Incluso cuando no es hacia el hotel.

Se interna más y más en el extenso bosque.

Y ahí lo ve por fin. Bañado por la luz de la luna, los ojos cerrados, quieto. Deja que la brisa juegue con sus cabellos.

**_Es él. ¡Lo he alcanzado!_**

–¡Iván!

Rusia giro hacia él, un poco sorprendido. Respiraba agitadamente y estaba enrojecido por el esfuerzo de correr. Una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

Basta ya de huir. Basta ya de desear que él se vaya. Sabe que eso no es lo que quieres. Sabe que lo que quieres es…Correr hacia él y besarlo.

Y así es como lo hace.

Se arroja hacia los labios de Iván y el choque de los suyos con los de él le produce una sensación más cálida que el mismo sol. Con sus brazos rodeando su cuello, compartiendo su aire y sus suspiros. Mientras él lo abraza, rodeando su cintura con sus fuertes brazos. Iván ha tenido que agacharse, pero entonces levanta a Yao.

Saborean las lágrimas de ambos. Saborean su amor.

Bajo las estrellas, que todo lo ven pero no siente. Bajo las estrellas que los ven y envidian. Ven aquel milagro tan común. Lo ven todos los días, a todas horas y de todas las formas y tamaños.

Por todas las eternidades lo han visto. Saben que_: De todos los milagros: los grandes y pequeños… Los de mayor valor, cuando alguien se enamora es el mayor._*

**_¿Pero sabrán ellas que es un milagro aún mayor que ambos compartan el amor?_**

*FIN, da*

* * *

><p>¡Haiya~! El fic ha terminado. Espero que les haya gustado y merezca sus reviews OwO<p>

*: Es un pedacito pequeñito (y significativo) de la canción de la pelicula. En español de España :D

Por cada review Rusia le da un beso a China ^/^ Y uno a ustedes.

Por cada review China le da un beso a Rusia *-* y otro a ustedes.

Matta ne~


End file.
